Tears and Violence
by x snow-pony x
Summary: One-shot of what I think should have happened at the end of series 27 episode 42 'A History of Violence'.


**A/N I know I've got loads of stories going on at the moment, but this idea came to me a few days ago and I thought I'd write this one-shot. This is set at the end of 'A History of Violence', and is what I thought should have happened (because what actually happened was quite boring compared to what I wanted to happen!). Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

**Also, because this episode was on so long ago and it was blocked from YouTube, all I have to use is the next time preview video, which only has one line in it. That means that all the rest of what happened before is probably going to be wrong, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**Another thing, in this Big Mac is still a porter (as he was in that episode).**

Sam walked out of the ED with Tom following her.

"Sam, wait!" said Tom, trying to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone, Tom," said Sam, not even turning around as she spoke.

"Sam, please, I said I was sorry," said Tom, still following her.

Suddenly Sam spun round. "Look I was this close to crying at work today," she said, holding her hand up with her finger and thumb close together as she said the word 'this' (to show how close she had been). "It is not going to happen again." She punched Tom's chest as she said the word 'not', and then walked a few steps backwards before turning and beginning to walk off, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

But Tom wasn't happy. He wasn't going to let Sam hit him and then just walk off, no matter how upset she was. He ran after her and grabbed her arm, spinning her round to face him.

"Do NOT hit me!" he shouted. "I said I was sorry, and it was an accident. I don't know why you can't just move on."

"You hit me, Tom!" said Sam angrily. "Do you really expect that you can hit me and then the next day everything will be fine?! Well it's not!" With that she punched him again and began to walk off once more.

Tom grabbed her arm again and spun her around.

"I said do NOT hit me!" he shouted.

"You hit me, so I think we're equal now aren't we?" said Sam.

"It was an accident Sam!" shouted Tom. "Why won't you just listen?!"

With that her brought his hand up and slapped her across the cheek, just as he had done the previous evening.

"That wasn't!" shouted Sam. She lifted her fist and punched Tom in the chest hard, making him take a few steps back.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Tom. He both of his hands on Sam's shoulders, pushing her to the ground.

Sam cried out in pain as her back hit the hard tarmac of the hospital carpark. "Tom, leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't have hit me in the first place and then I would have done," said Tom, beginning to walk off.

Sam struggled to her feet, and then painfully ran after him. When she reached him she grabbed his arm weakly. "Tom, wait!"

Tom turned around to see Sam. The usually strong woman was struggling to walk, and for a moment he wondered if he should help her. However, this thought was quickly dismissed when he remembered that she had hit him, and so instead of giving her his arm to lean on he roughly pushed her away, making her fall to the floor once more.

Sam began to cry again as she hit the ground. "Tom, please!" she pleaded.

Tom continued to walk, and so Sam was forced to get up and run after him again. When she got to him she grabbed his arm again, too tired, upset and in pain to say anything.

"Sam, just go away," said Tom.

"Please Tom," said Sam. "I'm sorry, I should never have hit you."

"It's a bit late now isn't it?" said Tom. He went to push her off, but realised that that wouldn't work, so instead he made his hand into a fist and punched her hard in the ribs, winding her. He then let her fall to the floor, and was about to walk off when he heard a loud bang. He turned around and gasped.

Sam was lying on the ground unconscious, blood pouring from a big cut on her head where she had hit it on a car's wing mirror. Tom rushed over to her and bent down on the ground.

"Sam?" he said. "Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam just lay there, not moving.

"Can I have some help over here?!" shouted Tom.

Jeff and Dixie (who had been going back to the ambulance) came running over at Tom's shout, and were shocked to see Sam.

"What happened?" asked Dixie in shock.

Tom sighed. "It's a long story, but it's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself mate, accidents happen," said Jeff.

"No, it was my fault," said Tom. "I'll never forgive myself if she dies."

"Well, let's get her in and then see what's wrong with her," said Dixie.

Jeff and Dixie quickly moved Sam onto a stretcher and then began to wheel her into the ED.

Right, this is Sam Nicholls, 28 years old," began Dixie as they wheeled Sam in. "She has a deep head laceration and is KOed. On three, one, two, three."

Dixie got to resus and her, Jeff and some other doctors and nurses moved Sam across.

"Right, can we give her a litre of saline and cross match two units of blood please?" said Zoe, taking charge. "Can we also keep the pressure on that head wound please?"

One nurse began to get a bag of saline, another drew some blood so they could match it and a third applied pressure to the cut on Sam's head.

Tom just stood there, watching everything happen. Sam was lying unconscious on that hospital bed because of him. If only he hadn't have hit her, or had have let her walk off the first time instead of grabbing her arm. He just hoped that she would wake up, because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she didn't.

"Fletch, could you stitch up the cut please?" asked Zoe.

"Of course," said Fletch. He went and got the equipment and then stitched up the cut, leaving only a neat line of stitches compared to all the blood that had been there a few minutes ago.

Zoe came over and looked at the stitches. "Very good Fletch," she said, obviously impressed. "Can we get her a CT scan now please?"

Robyn went over to the phone and called CT. "They can take her now."

"OK, thanks," said Zoe. "Mac, can you take her to CT please?"

"Certainly doc," said Big Mac as he started to wheel the bed out of resus.

Tom went to follow the bed, but Zoe stopped him.

"Why don't you go and get yourself a coffee?" she said. "I'll tell you when she's back."

"OK," said Tom, and he went to get himself a coffee.

* * *

Zoe came to find him about ten minutes later, and she had some good news.

"Sam's CT scan came back clear, and she's awake," said Zoe with a smile on her face.

"Can I go and see her?" asked Tom.

"Of course," said Zoe. "She's in resus."

"OK, thanks," said Tom, and he headed to resus.

* * *

When Tom got to resus he saw Sam sitting up in her bed.

"Tom?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alright," said Tom, walking towards her.

"I thought you walked off," said Sam.

"I was going to, but then you banged your head, so I had to help you," said Tom.

"I'm sorry," said Sam.

"Sam, you've got nothing to be sorry for," said Tom. "I'm the one who should be apologising."

"But I hit you," said Sam.

"Sam, you would never have hit me if I hadn't have hit you yesterday and then made you nearly cry today OK?" said Tom. "This was my fault, and I pushed it way too far."

"Literally," said Sam, giggling slightly.

Tom looked confused for a moment, and then realised what she was getting at. He began to laugh as well, and then he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry," said Tom. "I'll never do that again, I promise."

"I won't do it again either," said Sam, resting her head on Tom's chest.

Tom then rested his chin on her head. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Tom," said Sam.

The two of them sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company. At last Tom spoke up.

"Should we see if you can be discharged, and then we can have a movie night and a sleep at mine?" asked Tom.

"OK," said Sam.

Tom then spotted Zoe, so he called her over. "Zoe, can Sam be discharged?"

"As long as she's going home with someone tonight then yes," said Zoe.

"Yeah, she's coming home with me," said Tom. Sam nodded.

"OK," said Zoe. "Oh, actually, before you go, I never asked how it happened."

Sam looked up at Tom and smiled. "It doesn't matter."

Zoe looked at them, confused. "Sam, you have quite a serious head injury there, it does matter."

"No, honestly Zoe, it's fine," said Sam.

Zoe wanted to press Sam further, but she didn't want to upset her, so she left it. "OK, well if you sign these you can go home," she said handing Sam the discharge forms.

"Thanks," said Sam. She quickly signed the forms and then handed them back to Zoe.

"OK, you're free to go," said Zoe before walking off.

"Let's go home," said Tom. He wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and led her out of the ED.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please read and review! :-D**


End file.
